


Boomer

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: You're a witch on the Avengers team, your familiar is a cat named Boomer who can grow and shrink into different sized cats.





	Boomer

“Where is it?” You demand hands on your hips as you stare into the wide open freezer. “Who took my ice cream?” You ask the room, which is really just you and Boomer, your black cat, who blinks up at you with his bright green eyes. “Alright Boom. Do you know who took my ice cream?” You mutter to the cat who meows up at you unhelpfully. He hops off of the counter, where he shouldn’t have been in the first place, and struts off. He glances at you over his shoulder and you think your familiar might actually be helping you out for once. You follow him down the hallway and then up two flights of stairs. He stops outside of Steve’s room and lets out another meow. To your surprise the door pops open and Steve doesn’t even register that you’re there at first.   
“Hey Boom.” He smiles down at your familiar who weaves through his feet. “Oh hey.” He says smiling at you. You narrow your eyes at him and his smile freezes.   
“Do you know what happened to my ice cream?”   
“Uh. Why would you ask me?”  
“Boomer seems to think it was you.”   
“Traitor.” He murmurs at the cat then grins sheepishly over at you. “Can we share?” He glances up at you hopefully. You summon a spoon and shoot him a grin that he returns as he opens the door wider for you.   
“So how long has Boom been coming around?” Your cat doesn’t typically care for other people but it’s clear that he’s more than comfortable around Steve.   
“A couple weeks maybe. Why?”  
“He doesn’t really like people. So you must’ve been deemed worthy in his eyes.”  
“That’s better than being deemed worthy of Mjölnir.” He laughs scratching Boomer under his chin. Now that you think about it you’ve always been comfortable around Steve, there’s something about him that just seems to be so, easy. You dig your spoon into the container of ice cream and pop it into your mouth. Oh yes, this was exactly what you needed.   
You, Steve and Boomer sit comfortable on his bed, the two of you eating ice cream and watching “I Love Lucy” reruns. You go to snag the last bite of ice cream left in the container when Steve clashes his spoon with yours.   
“Hold it.” He says, “Why should you get the last bite?”  
“Other than the fact that it’s my ice cream?”  
“Did you buy it or did the Avengers fund?” Damn it. It was the Avengers fund. “That’s what I thought.” He smirks at you.   
“Yes but I’m the one that ordered it.”  
“But I’m the old guy. I deserve this.” You laugh as you battle him for the last spoonful of ice cream, your spoons clinking together when Steve leans a bit too far and with a small shriek you go tumbling off of the bed. Steve catches your arm before you can hit the ground but Boomer had been asleep before your scream and was now in his protector mode. He was in his black panther form and had knocked Steve off of you, Boomer’s front paws pressed into Steve’s chest.   
“Boomer no!” You cry, “We were just playing. He didn’t hurt me.” The panther growls at Steve then slowly stalks away as he shrinks back to house cat. “I’m so sorry. Are you okay?”  
“I thought you said he liked me.” Steve teases slightly and you chuckle.   
“If he didn’t like you he would have used his claws.” It’s at that moment you realize that in the slight chaos that the ice cream has dumped onto the floor. “Oops.”   
“Ah that’s okay. There’s something much sweeter right here.” He says tucking some hair back behind your ear. You stare at him wide eyed. “I was hoping that since your familiar was coming around more that you were thinking about me. Maybe you returned my feelings.” He says softly.   
“Kiss me.” You beg. He smiles then does, crushing your his lips to yours. His tongue sweeps into your mouth and you groan. “I’ve never been so happy that someone took my ice cream.” You whisper.   
“I didn’t take it.” You look at him confused, “Boomer brought it to me.” You both look over at the cat whose snoozing on Steve’s pillow.   
“Well thank you Boomer.” The cat cracks an eye open at you and you swear he looks pleased with himself. You chuckle then curl into Steve and sigh contently. Seriously. Thank you Boomer.


End file.
